Spectre
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Todo ser humano puede sentir celos, incluso si se trataba de Spectre. Tenía celos de Yusaku. Probablemente si nunca hubieran sido secuestrados y el hubiera sido adoptado, ellos podías ser sus amigos. Para su desgracia, las cosas no eran así.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Debo de admitir que este fanfic lo escribí referente a una imagen que vi en Twitter. No odio a Spectre pero sinceramente se me hace un tanto triste el pasado que tiene y que realmente le hubiera gustado tener otro amigo a parte de Ryoken._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Spectre sabía que aquel experimento Lost o Hanoi, le había hecho sentir en familia, sentía que había vuelto a vivir. Se sentía bien porque al menos tenía un poco de comida a pesar de que sufría aquellas terribles descargas, tenía un techo y una cobija propia, no tenía porque compartirla con alguien más. Podía agradecer al profesor Kogami, porque pudo conocer así a Ryoken y podía volver a sentirse estar en familia, ya no quería regresar al orfanato, ya no tenía un hogar, su madre había muerto por culpa de los humanos que fueron por su madera.

Pero, había algo importante que no lo dejaba en paz. Y eso eran sus demás compañeros que vivieron aquel cruel experimento. Sabía bien que todos venían de familias, dos padres amorosos y aunque no tuvieran las mejores oportunidades económicas, tenian techo y comida. Tenían amigos y un lugar donde divertirse, tenian una cama propia y juguetes sólo para ellos.

De cierta manera tenía un poco de envidia de todos ellos. Prácticamente, ellos tenian todo de lo que siempre mendigaba. Quería ser como ellos, quería sentir lo mismo pero la vida era tan desgraciada que no tuvo de otra más que aceptar su cruel realidad.

Dejo pasar aquellos pensamientos cuando empezaron con los Caballeros Hanoi y varios proyectos más. Junto con Vyra, Fausto y Genome, quienes ya los conocía desde su infancia; todos iban por una causa buena, la salvación de la humanidad. Era un tanto aburrido no tener a alguien de su edad con quien platicar. Revolver, prácticamente era dos años mayor, si podía conversar por el lazo que los unía pero sabía que había veces en las que nunca llegaban a una solución.

Aunque por primera vez en su vida, sintió celos, los cuales quería disimular con sus compañeros de trabajo. Yusaku Fujiki, alias Playmaker, conocía mejor a Revolver y no sólo eso, había hecho amistad con dos de los cinco niños que habían sufrido aquel experimento. El no se consideraba su aliado y mucho menos alguien que sufrió pero si tenía un poco de celos porque el podia hacer algo que a el le faltaba, amigos.

Por la misma palabra de Ryoken, sabía que este se llevaba bien con Homura Takeru y con Jin Kusanagi, a pesar de que era un tanto callado y serio, gracias a que el de cabellos blancos no le dejaba de hablar de él y de como podría derrotarlo en su siguiente duelo. No entendía como es que tenía amigos como ellos.

No mentiría, si estaba celoso, más que nada porque Ryoken no dejaba de hablar, en su rostro se podía notar pero todos sus compañeros decidieron no comentar nada, probablemente arderia Troya y ellos no querían estar presentes. Fue en ese momento que volvió a pensar al ver la foto de Yusaku hablando animadamente con Takeru y como el de mechas rosas iba a visitar a Jin al hospital. Si todos esos seis niños hubieran tenido un destino diferente, donde no hubieran sido ellos los secuestrados y que a él lo hubieran adoptado. Tal vez ellos serían sus amigos, tal vez tendría otra vida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal vez todos tendrían una sonrisa en su rostro en lugar de pensar que sus vidas sólo son una tragedia.

 **-Lamentablemente el hubiera no existe** -Susurraba en el mundo fuera de la red. En la habitación donde nadie le escucharía.

Suspiraba y prefería cerrar aquellas fotografías, al menos quería hacer un buen trabajo para sus aliados y no defraudarlos, ellos eran su única y nueva familia. Ellos eran los únicos que aún podía mantener a su lado. Ellos y sus dulces plantas que perfumaban su departamento, después de todo, aún era un joven que tendría que interesarse por algo. Sólo sería él, sólo tendría que dejar de pensar en todos esos recuerdos que hubiera querido tener, tenía que alejarse del mundo que había creado en su mente.

Spectre tendría que seguir caminando en busca de lo que realmente quisiera. Sólo sería Spectre y ya. Sólo eso.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _No porque puse que Ryoken habla mucho de Yusaku, significa que puse o que pensarán que existía algún interés. Simplemente como un buen villano, quiere pasar a su enemigo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 17 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
